1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to toys and, more particularly, to a simulated eye for a toy.
2. Description of Related Art
As the development of the electronic technology, more and more robot toys imitate human's actions, such as, walking, jumping, and so on. The eyes play a huge role in a lot of facial expressions. The eyes of some robot toys simulate human eyes by imitating various shapes of the human eyes. However, some of these imitations are restricted to the eyelids opening and closing, and accordingly, other simulation effect of the eyes of the robot toys are needed to make the robot looks more lifelike. Therefore, what is needed is a simulated eye capable of simulating human eyes' actions.